Left Behind
by Blame The Editor
Summary: A one-shot based upon the amazing song 'Left Behind' by the talented artists of DA Games. Only rated for mentions of death and murder. Warnings at the beginning of the chapter.


**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 ** **WARNINGS****  
 _ _Mentions of death  
Mentions of murder  
Mentions of violence  
Mentions of being lost__

 ** **DISCLAIMER****  
 _ _This is based upon the video game franchise__ Five Nights At Freddy's _ _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
This is based upon the song __Left Behind _ _, all the rights of the lyrics inspiring the writing are owned by DA Games. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you.__

* * *

"Mommy!"

The little boy's face falls when there's no familiar voice calling back out to him. A few people turn to acknowledge, hair falling over their eyes with the thought he was requesting them to answer.

None of them had pure blonde hair exactly like his, though. Or the shinning blue eyes every single one of his six siblings have, including him.

"Daddy!"

Julius can't help but feel tears threatening to flood his searching gaze when there is once again no answer. And those who thought he originally wanted them turn away to listen to those who really were trying to gain their attention.

There was no doubt he would find his family. Even with the restaurant crowded and rumors of the night guards disappearing, there was no such thing as a child never getting back to their parents.

"Eggs!"

The problem was he didn't know where they could have gone! Freddy and the band weren't even playing, so they weren't anywhere near the stage. Pirate Cove was as vacant as ever, and completely off limits. And even so, those closed curtains somehow managed to deter his more mischievous siblings, meaning they weren't over there. They're parents said they wouldn't be given anymore tokens for the arcades.

What did his mom always say? Stay in one place if he ever got lost?

He can do that! Anacin taught him how to be as still as possible! Like Bonnie whenever the bunny played his guitar! Wiggle too much and he might drop his instrument, so he has to stay perfectly still to make sure he can't even mess up. And, if he practices like his dad always said, maybe he can-

 _ _What's that?__

The little boy's thoughts of what his mother said and his brother taught all but disappear when he spots a door sitting off to the side. In it's place, the voice of his older sister Elena appears, immediately intrigued by what could be a secret hiding place.

But what could be inside? Maybe it's a new animatronic to perform in Pirate's Cove! Or maybe it's where the Fazbear Gang hang out when they're not performing! Oh, or maybe even-!

Just as Julius places a hand on the door's knob sitting only barely within reach, the circular object suddenly twists before yanking itself out of his grasp. In place of the door opening ever so slightly, a tall figure appears before the child.

The calculating expression melts into a smile not meant to be used at comforting someone, trying their hardest to seem polite to the wide-eyed boy standing before him. Standing before a door he shouldn't be near, either.

"Well hello."

The man's smile falls when tears slip into view. The child doesn't even attempt to hide his terror of having been caught red-handed and without his parents to berate him for doing such a thing. Now he's gonna get in trouble, and his parents will get in trouble, and then-!

"Hey, now," a soothing voice begins.

Julius only continues to frantically wipe the tears away as the sound of rustling cloth seems to flood his ears. Nothing else seems to exist other than the gentle touch on his shoulder, someone removing his balled fist to help with brushing aside his proof of fear toward being left completely alone.

It was hard to explain. The tall man no longer seemed...threatening, as if he wanted to rip him apart bit by bit. Kneeling before the boy and only attempting to calm down his shaking breath, the smile that only struck terror in his heart reveals a genuine concern toward his well-being. The odd colored suit was soft to the touch even, not stiff like his father's sometimes felt like.

Finally the hopeful gaze locks onto the kind smile as the man allows the rest of the salty tears to essentially disappear.

"How about we start at the beginning?" he offers, Julius quickly nodding in agreement with a wide smile.

"I'm Julius Benedict! But my siblings call me Jules!"

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Six!"

"And they're all enjoying their time at Freddy Fazbear's?"

The man slowly stands up when the lip begins to pout once more, the boy clearly upset over something. Something concerning his family. A family that may or may not know for the time being their son is wondering around without any sort of supervision...

"Hey, wanna see something?"

Julius can't help but watch the kind smile with tearful eyes, his interest captured even as the faint voice of his mother encourages him to turn away. To stay in one place and wait for them to find him.

...but he was at Freddy Fazbear's. Freddy wouldn't let anything bad happened to him.

"What is it?"

A sickening grin before soft laughter.

"Follow me."


End file.
